


I Miss You...

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: Light brown arms toned with muscles slice through the chlorinated water. Lance’s eyes are squeezed tightly shut, having forgone goggles. Cheering rings out through his head every time he comes up for air and he can almost imagine the crowds, can see Keith in a first row seat with a big smile on his face. He takes a deep breath and dives back down, accidentally inhaling water, he quickly comes back up coughing. The cheering crowd dissolves, Keith dissolves. Lance glares at the water. Keith’s gone. He needed to get over it already.





	I Miss You...

Light brown arms toned with muscles slice through the chlorinated water. Lance’s eyes are squeezed tightly shut, having forgone goggles. Cheering rings out through his head every time he comes up for air and he can almost imagine the crowds, can see Keith in a first row seat with a big smile on his face. He takes a deep breath and dives back down, accidentally inhaling water, he quickly comes back up coughing. The cheering crowd dissolves, Keith dissolves. Lance glares at the water. Keith’s gone. He needed to get over it already. He slumps where he’s standing in the water before swimming over to the stairs and lifting himself up and out. He slips into the lockers and jumps into the showers to wash the chlorine from his short hair. Smelling like strawberries and warmer now, he dries off and gets dressed in sweats and his favorite nasa hoodie before slipping on his blue and black sneakers and grabbing his bag, heading out of the pool area and back to his dorm. He pushes thoughts of Keith out of his mind as he pushes open the door to his and Hunk’s room.  
“Hey, Lance. You got a package from Keith.”  
Lance stifled a groan. Well there goes the ‘not thinking about Keith’ plan. Right out the window, he was a good plan, a brave plan. He will be missed. Right, package. He dropped his bag at the door and grabbed the box off the coffee table. He opened it and saw a bunch of stuffed animals and blankets inside, a note nestled on top of the mound. Even though he hadn’t wanted anything from Keith he still felt disappointment sink into his gut. It wasn’t for him after all.  
Hey Lance,

Do you mind passing these along to the daycare i volunteered at? They’re for the kids. Thanks.

-Keith  
Ps:the package buried beneath everything is for you.

Short and to the point as always. What did he expect from Keith? He digs around until his finger brush against something small and hard. He pulls it out and it’s another box, again without wrapping, not a surprise, Keith had always been terrible at wrapping boxes. He looked it over for a second before Hunk came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.  
“What was it?”  
“A gift for the daycare.”  
Hunk nods towards the small package in Lance’s hand with a knowing smirk  
“And that?”  
Lance shoves it into his hoodie pocket and bites out  
“Nothing.”  
Hunk’s face falls slightly, it morphs into the face he usually uses when he wants to talk about a problem  
“Lance-”  
The cuban cuts him off almost immediately, not ready to talk about his feelings involving Keith with Hunk.   
“I’ve got to go deliver this.”  
He grabs the box and leaves. Hunk shakes his head behind him before going back into the kitchen. Lance glares at the ground as he walks to the daycare. Why did he care so much about Keith? He clearly didn’t mean that much to the other boy if he so readily left for Japan, for Shiro. He needed to get over it. Keith was gone. Lance pushed open the door to the daycare with his shoulder, hefting the box full of stuffed toys into the cooler room. Allura greeted him at the front desk   
“Hello Lance.”  
He grunted  
“Hey princess.”  
She didn’t deny the nickname this time, probably too used to everyone calling her that at this point. Coran called out from the other room  
“Is that Lance?”  
The cuban grinned  
“Hey Coran Coran the dancing man!”  
The tall mustached man immerged, glitter and various other craft supplies stuck in his beard, a grin splitting his lips.  
“Sir Lancelot! What brings you here today, m’boy?”  
He lifted the box a little higher, just like Coran had lifted his mood.  
“I got some toys here for the kiddos.”  
Allura cocked an eyebrow  
“Are these from you?”  
She sounded skeptical and he visibly deflated, grumbling  
“No. They’re from Keith.”  
She gave him a sympathetic look but doesn’t get the chance to say anything as the room floods with kids, apparently Coran was gone for too long. Pidge comes running in, apologizing profusely for not being able to hold them back. The kids spot the box and immediately surround Lance's legs, trying to reach for the box and asking rapid fire questions. Lance laughs, used to the little kids in his large family, he crouches down to show them the box  
“These are from Keith, he wants you all to have them.”  
The children squeal as Lance lets them each pick out one they want to play with. A little girl with pigtails and braces looks to be torn between a stuffed llama and a stuffed pig before she sighs and looks up at Lance   
“These are so cool but i want Keith back…”  
Lance feels his heart stutter in his chest, aching because he misses the other boy too. He forces a grin onto his face and picks her up before swinging her around causing her to squeal and laugh. He puts her down and presses the stuffed pig into her arms   
“Keith will come back, he’s just seeing Shiro in Japan.”  
The little girl perks up at Shiro’s name  
“Is he gonna bring Shiro back with him?”  
Lance shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer to that question. Would Keith bring Shiro back with him? Shiro was great and all but Lance knew how Keith was always by his side when they were in the same area, it made sense, Keith is Shiro’s adoptive brother but still, Lance felt torn. He liked Shiro, he really did but he didn’t want to have to share Keith with anyone. His thoughts stuttered to a stop. Woah, what the hell, Keith didn’t belong to Lance, he had no right to be so possessive. He shook the dangerous train of thought away just in time to see Pidge give him a knowing look. The little girl seems to mull over the information for a second before nodding  
“I guess that's a good reason.”  
She runs off and Pidge comes over as the kids disperse   
“You realize Keith joined Shiro in Japan because they’re mourning their mother’s death, right?”  
Lance almost gave himself whiplash from how fast he turned to Pidge before demanding  
“What?”  
She shrugged but Lance wasn’t finished  
“What the fu-heck? Why didn’t Keith tell me?”  
She gave him that ‘are you fucking serious’ look  
“Probably because Keith is a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ kind of guy, dumba-butt.”  
Lance looked down at the ground, realizing she was right and it’s not like Lance actually asked for a reason, he just jumped to conclusions. He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, startling slightly when his fingers hit the package he had stuck in there earlier. He pulled it out and looked it over before opening it, there was a note right on top  
Lance,

I found this necklace and it reminded me of you. Shiro thought i should get it for you so here i guess. The Japanese characters on the back say ‘One with the ocean’. 

-Keith  
Lance almost laughed at the furiously scribbled out ‘i miss you’ but instead ran his fingers over the dents it had left in the paper. His heart squeezed painfully and he demanded it be quiet. Underneath was a necklace with a black leather cord and a blue lion charm with Japanese characters engraved on the back and Lance ran his fingers over those too, a small smile flitting to his lips. Quickly, he pulled it over his head and smiled down at the charm while Pidge cocked an eyebrow at his actions. A little boy with messy curls tugged on Lance’s hoodie until the cuban looked down  
“Are you and Keef dating Mr Lance?”  
Lance’s face erupted into flames as Pidge, the little devil, muffled her snicker behind her hand. Lance looked away, his hand still fiddling with the necklace and as his thumb swiped across the engravings again he couldn’t help but smile before looking back down at the curious little boy.  
“We’re just really good friends.”

 

BONUS:  
Lance bounced his leg up and down rapidly, his brown eyes anxiously searching out a familiar mullet. Hunk placed his hand over the other’s leg  
“Lance. Chill. He’ll be here soon.”  
“But i want to see him noooowwwww”  
Lance whined and Hunk just smiled and shook his head before glancing back at the flight board.  
“Well they’re arriving now.”  
Lance jumped up and waited for a few minutes before he spotted Keith’s familiar scowl weaving through the crowd. He shouted and sprinted towards the other before tackling him in a hug. Keith barely reacted in time to avoid both of them falling to the ground, startled, he whispers  
“What the fuck?”  
“I missed you, asshole.”  
Keith turns red as Shiro muffles his laughter behind his hand. Hesitantly, Keith returns the hug and buries his face in Lance’s shoulder, muffling his response but Lance heard it clear as day and he smiled.  
“I missed you too.”

Real end

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez. It's been a long time since i've published anything. Sorry bout that.  
> If there are any errors, feel free to comment what they are in the comments and i'll fix them as soon as i can! Thank you for reading!


End file.
